


Observaciones

by Supermonstrum



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, No Sex, Vincent's POV, Young Sinclair brothers, thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Están creciendo y Bo se está poniendo muy guapo.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Vincent Sinclair
Kudos: 23





	Observaciones

Vincent se llevó un trozo de pollo hervido a la boca mientras oía a Bo patear la mesita del comedor y a las fotografías y adornos que alguna vez fueron de su madre, desparramándose y rompiéndose. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que sucedía eso; Vincent recordaba los arranques de ira de su hermano desde que tenía memoria y estaba acostumbrado.

Ahora ya no estaban mamá y papá para amarrar a Bo a la silla ni para dejarlo en la tina con agua helada. Eran huérfanos y libres. Afortunadamente con el tiempo Bo fue adquiriendo un poco de autocontrol, aunque Vincent nunca había temido por su seguridad, por eso aunque Bo estuviera tirando el mundo abajo, él no interrumpía sus tareas. 

—Si esa perra maldita llega a contar algo…

Estaba furioso. La mujer había escapado, Lester fue tras ella en la camioneta y Vincent confiaba en que la traería o terminará él mismo el trabajo. Sin embargo prefería que Bo o él mismo la mataran. En sus manos, Lester sólo tenía sangre de animales atropellados en la carretera y así debería seguir siend, a mamá no le hubiera gustado que el más alegre de los Sinclair se viera tan envuelto en todo aquello.

—¿Crees que Lester le haga algo? —murmuró.

— No sé, sólo me importa que la atrape. Debería ir yo también —dijo Bo de repente y hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves de la otra camioneta.

—No vayas.

—¿Por qué no?  —Casi parecía que su hermano ladraba las palabras enfurecido.

—Tienes que confiar en que él podrá hacerlo.

—Esto no se trata de confianza, ¡sino de que la estúpida no vaya con la policía! —Bo dio un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño y el vaso con agua, que Vincent no terminó, tembló.

—Él lo traerá —dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco.

Y al final su hermano cedió. Bo se sentó a su lado en la mesa y sacó un cigarrillo del paquete del bolsillo trasero. Fumar era una de las pocas cosas que mamá le dejaba hacer sin regañarlo, incluso hubo veces en las que los dos salían a fumar al patio de atrás y charlaban. Esos momentos relajaban y alegraban mucho a Vincent, por eso los espiaba desde la ventana.

Cuando acabó de comer se colocó la máscara de cera cuidadosamente y con la mayor discreción posible contempló a su hermano que daba otra calada al cigarro con la mirada distraída sobre el comedor.

Bo se había vuelto fuerte, aunque Vincent nunca lo vio ejercitar, y su rostro era varonil y atractivo. Siempre fue el más guapo de los tres hermanos, lo sería incluso si Vincent no tuviera las heridas por la separación, jamás llegaría a ser como su hermano y lo sabía. El cabello de Bo, al igual que el suyo, que antes fue rubio ahora era castaño oscuro. Bo lo llevaba prolijamente recortado y se la habían armado unas ondas suaves y rebeldes. El tono de su voz era seductor y escondía cierta malicia, siempre buscaba convencer o manipular, ya fuera a sus padres o a todas las potenciales víctimas que pasaban por el pueblo.

A Vincent también lo había endulzado aquella voz y su sonrisa llena de confianza: por esos pequeños encantos le perdonaba las rabietas, los insultos y algún que otro golpe. Aunque su actitud pasiva se debía principalmente a una secreta culpabilidad que sentía desde niño: él siempre fue el chico bueno de mamá y papá, el ejemplo y lo que Bo tendría que haber sido (y desgraciadamente no era). Bo atado, castigado, golpeado y Vincent intocable, siempre callado y tallando la cera en silencio tratando de llegar a ser un artista como su madre.

En su momento comprendió que a veces su madre tenía que ponerse muy firme con su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo esa disciplina lo incomodaba. No sabía si tenía que ver con el vínculo de siameses que tenía con Bo o si era empatía por ver a un niño casi igual a él. Lo que a Bo le pasaba, también le pasaba a él.

Ahora que ambos hermanos estaban solos, Vincent dejaba que su hermano hiciera lo que le diera la gana, era el cabeza de familia y él lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días aunque ya no era solamente por la lealtad fraternal.

Bo tragó saliva, su nuez de Adán se movió. Vincent se fijó en el grosor de su cuello, subiendo hacia el mentón, el rostro impecable y rasurado, las patillas suaves, como un sombreado de carbonilla. La frente amplia y los ojos azules como posiblemente los tuvo algún caído (así decía su madre a veces agotada). Fumaba como los hombres de los afiches publicitarios, con elegancia y soltura, con el mundo por delante y la consciencia de que podían tener lo que quisiera. Vincent se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar desde que contempló la nuez de su hermano, lentamente inhaló para que el otro no se diera cuenta.

—Escucho la camioneta —dijo Bo de repente y se puso de pie—. Debe ser Lester —y sin decir más salió de la casa para recibirlo. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro.

Vincent se quedó mirando el ancho de su espalda, la nuca castigada por el sol de verano y el brillo que dejó el sudor en la piel. Bo estaba más bronceado que él, salía de casa y él en cambio pasaba horas y horas en el taller del sótano. No le molestaba, las cosas siempre fueron así.

Y mientras él siguiera con Bo, no tenían porqué cambiar.


End file.
